


playing dress up

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [6]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Forced Feminization, Masturbation, Self-Indulgent, celebrating my 200th story with MORE BULLSHIT, im kinky and gross, sorry i wrote this, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie claims he'll do anything to prove his good intentions to Sally; she takes that very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing dress up

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's my 200th fic, and this is one of those Big Nasty Kinks of mine. I've been meaning to write this for a very long time, and I finally got around to it. Sorry, but this is just me being self-indulgent to celebrate 200 fics. I'm garbage.

“I don't care what it takes, I wanna get ya to trust me again,” said Eddie. “Whatever it takes, Sal.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, not giving him any insight to how she really felt. When he had come to her, she had been furious, but it had not taken long for him to earn her forgiveness, or at least part of it. At least enough for her to calm down and talk to him about the past and realize what positive changes he had made over the years. And that had led to them talking extensively, which had led to a kiss, which had led to both of them realizing that there was still something between them.

So now he wanted to pursue that, and she was, naturally, a bit cautious. After all, she was married, and it didn't matter that the marriage was less than satisfactory; she still couldn't afford to rush into something, especially not with Eddie. And it was _Eddie_ , and even if he had changed, she didn't know how much, but yet, he said he was willing to do absolutely anything, and he really did seem sincere.

She couldn't deny that she wanted him. It had been a long time for her with anyone, and he was right here in front of her, more handsome than she remembered, and he said he was willing to do anything. There were certain things that she had never been able to do with anyone before, and if Eddie were willing to go along with them, that would say a lot for his willingness to gain her trust.

“If you really mean that,” she said at last, “then I might be able to arrange something, but there's no backing out.”

“Wouldn't dream of it! How do we start?” Naturally, he was eager, but she couldn't go into this without preparation.

“We don't, just yet,” she replied. “I need to get a few things ready, but if you'd like to come back later, I definitely think I can arrange it. But, like I said, you can't back out of it. If you back out of this, you back out of everything.”

“I told you,” he said, “that I'd do _anything_.” She hoped that he really meant that.

~X~

“This is all a little big for you, isn't it?” he asked, the next time they met up. He was staring at the clothes laid out on her bed, the things that she had worked very hard to get together for this.

“Well, that's because it's not for me,” replied Sally. “All of that should be in your size, if my guesses were right. Some of it might be a little tight.” She giggled, watching his expression shift as he picked up on the meaning of her words.

“What the _fuck_ , Sally?” He looked up at her, then down at the bed, then back up at her. “This is a joke, right?”

“What? Too much for you to handle? I thought you could take playing a little dress up, since you said you'd do _anything_. You can't already be ready to back out,” she said, shaking her head in mock-disappointment.

“Playin' dress up? I think this goes a little bit further than that...”

“Just say the word and you can get out of this,” she said. “But remember, this is your only offer.”

He hesitated, looking so torn and confused that it was actually adorable. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and she knew that she had already won even before he hung his head and sighed in defeat. “I did say anything,” he mumbled. “So, what, ya just want me to put this shit on?”

“For starters, yeah.”

“Can I...can ya go out of the room or somethin'?” He was really blushing now, looking off to the side. She hadn't seen him this embarrassed since he had been a teenager, and it was even more endearing on a grown man.

“Fine, fine, but call me back in when you're ready,” she replied, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind her. Though it seemed like it was just a test to see how far he would go, and a chance to humiliate him as punishment for past transgressions, it went deeper than that. This was really something that she liked, a hell of a lot more than she had ever confessed to anyone, and now that fantasy was going to be realized. She certainly didn't regret her decision to let Eddie back in her life if he was this eager to please.

Already, she could feel a heat between her legs, just imagining what awaited her on the other side of the door. The fact that it was him only made it better, for a variety of reasons, and when she heard him mumble that she could come in now, she was quick to turn around and open the door.

Standing in front of her was Eddie Blake, face red as he looked away from her, all decked out in women's lingerie. She knew that she wouldn't be able to find a corset to fit him on such short notice, so his torso was bare, but from the waist down, he was a sight to behold. The garters she had chosen were lacy and black, with little pink bows, and the panties were pink and purely lace and very tight. This made it impossible for him to hide the fact that he was getting hard, which meant that, despite his protests, he enjoyed at least some part of this. The ensemble was completed by the fishnet stockings he wore and the shiny, black, high-heeled boots. It had been very hard to find those in his size, but her search had paid off.

“This feels real fuckin' weird,” he muttered, still not able to make eye contact with her.

“Aren't you a pretty little thing?” she cooed, cackling when she saw his blush darken. He looked so awkward and out of place, tall and muscular in garments that suited her much better, standing in the middle of the bedroom she was supposed to share with her husband.

“Shut up, this is really...Christ, this is so messed up, Sal.” He shook his head, but the evidence didn't lie and she crossed the room, resting a hand on his erection. Eddie made a strangled noise, jumping a bit and looking guilty. “That...doesn't...”

“You're really getting into this, aren't you?” she teased. “Well, I'm certainly enjoying the view, even if you want to pretend you don't like modeling for me.” Reaching behind him, she gave his ass a squeeze and he yelped, which only made him blush even more. God, he was cuter than she gave him credit for!

“So, c'mon, what else are we doin'?” he asked, shifting in place. “I mean, this can't be it...right?”

“I dunno, now that you mention it, I think I'd have fun just like this! Why don't you strike a pose for me?”

“You've gotta be kiddin' me,” he grumbled, shaking his head. “C'mon, be serious. What do you want?”

“I am being serious, doll,” she said with a snicker. “I want you to pose for me while I watch you.” Shedding her own panties, she laid out on her bed so that he could get a good view of her.

“I...I... _fuck_ , this is crazy.” His face grew conflicted, until finally he threw one leg up on the bed, jutting one hip out so theatrically that she burst out laughing, and he dropped his leg and buried his head in his hands immediately, groaning. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I feel like an idiot.”

“No, no, it's fine, Eddie,” she said, trying to calm down her laughter. “Really, just go with it and it's hot. You know I didn't ask you to do this just for my own amusement, right?”

“You're doing this to humiliate me, aren't you?”

“Well, yes, but not for the sake of humiliating you. I'm doing it because I _like_ this sort of thing. And, as much as you act like you hate this, you're still hard, so it looks like you like being humiliated,” she said with a wink. He didn't answer, but she knew that she was right. “So, how about we try that again?”

“And you're sure you like this?”

“Eddie, just get on with it.” He nodded, trying to smirk for her as he put his foot on her bed again, not cocking his hip quite so dramatically this time. His expression was forced, but she was given such a damn good view of the way the panties hugged his erection that she didn't care, and she had a hand between her legs before she realized she was doing it.

Eddie let out a quiet moan when he noticed that she was touching herself, and asked, “Am I doin' this right?”

“Doing great, sweetheart. How about you show me what else ya got?”

He hesitated before running a hand along the inside his thigh and she whistled in appreciation. Eddie chuckled, finally starting to get in the swing of things, and dropped his leg from the bed, turning around. He bent over slightly, looking over his shoulder at her, and she laughed, applauding him a bit. Encouraged, he pouted his lips, placing a finger on his lower lip. His cheeks were still tinged with pink, so she knew that this was still embarrassing the hell out of him, but at least he was going with it and ignoring his own shame.

He tried out a few more poses, showing off different aspects of his body, and she fingered herself while she watched him, moaning and assuring him that he was doing everything great. This wasn't how she ever would have thought her first time with Eddie would go, but that just made it better than she ever could have imagined. Next time, she hoped that she could have a corset for him, and maybe even see how make up looked on him, and she wondered what it said for her that she was already thinking about a next time.

“To be honest,” he said, after a while, “you're really drivin' me crazy over there. Not that I mind showin' off for ya, but...” He gestured to the sizable bulge in the panties, and she made an appreciative noise.

“Wow, you're really excited now, aren't you? If you can wait until I've finished, then I'll let you do whatever you want to me,” she promised, and he steeled himself. “There's a good girl.”

“Aw, c'mon, Sal, that's a little too far,” he protested, but looked pleased despite himself. He resumed his original pose, once again running a hand down his leg while she stroked her clit and whimpered, her own face flushed now. Her breathing grew shallow and she tilted her head back a bit. She was so close now, and he looked so damn gorgeous and out of place in his frilly ensemble and she hadn't been with a man in so long that she had almost lost her mind. And she wanted Eddie so badly in this moment that just looking at him was enough to push her over the edge.

It felt so amazing that she was barely aware of her surroundings for a very long time, leaning back on her bed and moaning as she road out the waves of pleasure. She could feel Eddie's eyes on her and could hear his short, sharp breaths as he fought off his own arousal, doing his best to be patient. He'd be rewarded for that soon enough, and when she opened her eyes, she saw him staring at her with lust in his eyes, fidgeting and rubbing himself over his panties.

“Ooh, you want me real bad,” she observed, her gaze inviting.

“For a lot longer'n you know,” he replied, leaning down over her.

“Is that right? Then I think we'd better make up for lost time,” she said, pulling him down until he straddled her, their foreheads pressed against each other. She'd always thought his eyes were gray, but up close, she realized they were blue. But she shouldn't be surprised that there were things she didn't know about him; she never would have known that he'd be willing to do something like _this_ for her. As she caught his lips in a kiss, she wondered what else there would be to learn about him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kill me now


End file.
